1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyamic acid composition, a polyimide endless belt, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system, an electrical charge is generated on an image holder which is a photoconductive photoreceptor containing an inorganic or organic material, an electrostatic latent image is formed by, for example, a laser beam according to a modulated image signal, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with an electrically charged toner so as to form a visual toner image. Then, a desired reproduction image is obtained by electrostatically transferring the toner image to a recording medium, such as a recording paper, directly or via an intermediate transfer member. In particular, an image forming apparatus is known which adopts a system in which a toner image formed on an image holder is transferred to an intermediate transfer member (primary transfer), and the toner image is further transferred from the intermediate transfer member to a recording paper (secondary transfer).
Materials for use in image forming apparatuses of the intermediate transfer member system include a conductive endless belt containing a thermoplastic resin (such as polycarbonate resin or PVDF (polyvinylidene fluoride)) and an elastic belt containing a reinforcing material having a woven fabric, such as polyester, and an elastic member disposed in layers.